1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sunshade assembly, more particularly to a sunshade assembly for a vehicle, in which the sunshade assembly has a screen that may be extended to and maintained at any desired position.
2. Description of the Related Art
To prevent sunlight from entering through a sunroof, car owners and car manufacturers sometimes mount a sunshade assembly on the sunroof. In order to meet the diverse demands of these car owners and car manufacturers, sunshade manufacturers have designed many different types of sunshade assemblies. These sunshade assemblies are different primarily with respect to the design of their retraction mechanism. European Patent EP1598517, entitled “ROLLER BLIND WITH SPRING MOTOR,” discloses a retraction mechanism that utilizes a spiral spring to retract a sunshade screen automatically. However, this sunshade assembly requires the installation of a plurality of positioning structural elements on rails for securing the sunshade screen, so that the sunshade screen can be extended to and maintained at an extended position. Hence, a user cannot arbitrarily set the sunshade screen to any desired position. Instead, the positioning of the sunshade screen at an extended position is dictated by locations of the positioning structural elements. Furthermore, an underside roof panel of the vehicle is usually constructed in an arched shape. However, the vast majority of winding rollers for sunshade assemblies is formed as a horizontal straight bar that does not conform to the arched shape of the underside roof panel of the vehicle. As a result, the conventional sunshade assembly occupies a significant amount of interior cabin space.